regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gang Civil War 2
Plot As Zim's Gang and Mordecai's Gang got to a truce, an Empire invasion strikes, led by General RAAM. On the subplot, Zelok, Zazz Doom, Argan and Erlock Vinlos are gonna find something about Forerunners. Transcript *The Gang Civil War 2/Transcript Trivia *Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Augustus Cole / Cole Train, Damon Baird, Minh Young Kim, Colonel Victor Hoffman, Anya Stroud, Anthony Carmine, Aaron Griffin, Samantha Byrne, Jace Stratton, Clayton Carmine, Dizzy Wallin, Kait Diaz, JD Fenix, Bernadette Mataki, Maria Santiago (Gears of War), Tai Kaliso, Richard Prescott, Benjamin Carmine, Locust Kantus, Adam Fenix, Sofia Hendrick, Del Walker, Franklin Tsoko, Oscar Diaz, Garron Paduk, Ezra Loomis, Reyna Diaz, Anvil Gate Gears, House of Sovereigns Gears, Aspho Point Gears, James Dominic Fenix, Police Ricks, Doofus Rick, Target Dimension Rick, Target Dimension Morty, Cyclops Rick, Cyclops Morty, Cronenberg Rick, Cronenberg Morty, Long Sleeved Morty, Yellow Shirt Rick, Blue Shirt Morty, Cowboy Rick, Cowboy Morty, Fish Rick, Fish Morty, Artist Morty, Solicitor Rick, Robot Rick, Robot Morty, Antenna Rick, Alien Rick, Alien Morty, Eric Stoltz Mask Morty, Cult Leader Morty, Antenna Morty, Hammerhead Morty, Lawyer Morty, Salesman Rick, Black Rick, Wall Crawling Rick, Morty Rick, Dipper and Mabel Mortys, Yellow Shirt Rick, Blue Shirt Morty, Aqua Rick, Aqua Morty, Cat Rick, Slow Rick, Insurance Rick, Farmer Rick, Slick Morty, Fat Morty, Lizard Morty, Glasses Morty, Big Head Morty, Curly-haired Rick, Long Sleeved Morty, Visor Rick, Rick D. Sanchez III, Cool Rick, Regional Manager Rick, Teacher Rick, Facemask Morty, Investigator Rick, Businessman Ricks, Construction Worker Ricks, Squid Morty, Marty Morty, Policeman Rick, Headphones Rick, Crop Top Morty, Luxury Rick, Crystal Morty, Trunk Morty, Beret Morty, Facepaint Mortys, Marching Band Mortys, Simple Rick's Factory Worker Ricks, Morty Mart Manager Morty, Red Sweater Rick, Juggling Rick, Rick Guilt Rick, Reverse Rick Outrage, Private Sector Rick, Retired General Rick, Cameraman Ricks, Adjudicator Rick, Security Guard Ricks, SWAT Team Ricks, Reporter Ricks, Reporter Mortys, Bartender Mortys, Waiter Mortys, Mega Fruit Farmer Rick, Body Guard Ricks, Plumber Rick, Black Rick, Baby Clone Rick, Cowboy Morty, Cowboy Rick, Justin Roiland Morty, Caesar Flickerman Morty, Beard Morty, Short Shorts Morty, No Outline Morty, Head Flower Morty, Body Guard Mortys, Writer Rick, Stylist Rick, Turban Rick, Garment District Rick, Taxi Driver Rick, Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick, Bald Rick, Pink Insect Morty, Wasted Morty, Secret Service Ricks, Steve Jobs Rick, Cop Morty, Campaign Manager Morty, Investigator Rick, Garment District Rick, Shadow Council of Ricks, Private Sector Rick, Reverse Rick Outrage, Red Sweater Rick, Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick, Mechanical Rick, Mechanical Morty, Healthy Rick, Healthy Morty, Cyborg Summer, Mechanical Summer, Frank West, Chuck Greene, Nick Ramos, Chase Carter, Katey Greene, Rebecca Chang, Isabela Keyes, Mordecai (Clone), Rigby (Clone), Ben Tennyson (Clone), Rook Blonko (Clone), Gwen Tennyson (Clone), Kevin Levin (Clone), Lucy Mann (Clone), Kenneth Tennyson (Clone), Rad Dudesman (Clone), Rayona (Clone), Manny Armstrong (Clone), Helen Wheels (Clone), Alan Albright (Clone), Cooper Daniels (Clone), Jimmy Jones (Clone), Ester (Clone), Kai Green (Clone), Rook Shar (Clone), Eunice (Clone), Dan Zembrovski (Clone), Troll Moko (Clone), Amanda Highborn (Clone), Randy Cunningham (Clone), Howard Weinerman (Clone), Cyber Mordecai, Cyber Rigby, Cyber Ben Tennyson, Cyber Rook Blonko, Cyber Gwen Tennyson, Cyber Kevin Levin, Cyber Lucy Mann, Cyber Kenneth Tennyson, Cyber Rad Dudesman, Cyber Rayona, Cyber Manny Armstrong, Cyber Helen Wheels, Cyber Alan Albright, Cyber Cooper Daniels, Cyber Jimmy Jones, Ester, Cyber Kai Green, Cyber Rook Shar, Cyber Eunice, Cyber Dan Zembrovski, Cyber Troll Moko, Cyber Amanda Highborn, Cyber Randy Cunningham, Cyber Howard Weinerman, Phoenixbot, Mike Hagger, Data-Mordecai, Data-Rigby, Data-Ben Tennyson, Data-Rook Blonko, Data-Gwen Tennyson, Data-Kevin Levin, Data-Lucy Mann, Data-Kenneth Tennyson, Data-Rad Dudesman, Data-Rayona, Data-Manny Armstrong, Data-Helen Wheels, Data-Alan Albright, Data-Cooper Daniels, Data-Jimmy Jones, Data-Ester, Data-Kai Green, Data-Rook Shar, Data-Eunice, Data-Dan Zembrovski, Data-Troll Moko, Data-Amanda Highborn, Data-Randy Cunningham, Data-Howard Weinerman, Phoenixbot, Malouki Lune, McCoy Lune, McFly Lune, RayRay Quins, Rahim Quins, Rashid Quins, Benito Tennyson, Bekele Tennyson, Benitez Tennyson, Rook Caleb, Rook Noah, Rook Okada, Gabi Tennyson, Gomez Tennyson, Ginla Tennyson, Kalark Levin, Kalsoom Levin, Karar Levin, Lily Mann, Lima Mann, Lidia Mann, Kasey Tennyson, Kniatt Tennyson, Kanney Tennyson, Raylola, Rikala, Rana, Abdu Albright, Almondo Albright, Ahmad Albright, Coronado Daniels, Christian Daniels, Cadot Daniels, Elzain, Elsainla, Elkordi, Kelley Green, Kiki Green, Kell Green, Rook Singer, Rook Leanna, Rook Alexis, Eunilas, Eunily, Euniserla, Dorton Zembrovski, Dodson Zembrovski, Damas Zembrovski, Turner Moko, Tran Moko, Tang Moko, Ayala Highborn, Alvina Highborn, Aleisa Highborn, Ramos Cunningham, Roman Cunningham, Rahim Cunningham, Harrell Weinerman, Hudson Weinerman, Hernandez Weinerman and Alpha 7 got a job at the park. *Indiana Rabbid, Rabbidcop, Harry Rabbid, Loco Libre, Super Bwaaah, Happy Rabbid, Rabbid Astronaut and Rabbid Ninja joining the Redmark Empire. *General RAAM, The Berserker, Locust, Queen Myrrah, General Karn, High Priest Skorge, Locust Drones, Locust Boomers, Theron Guards, Flame Drones, Spotters, Golden Hunters, Golden Locust Miners, Beast Riders, Bolters, Cyclops (Locust), Flame Grenadiers, Grapplers, Grenadiers, Grenadier Elites, Gunners, Hunters, Miners, Palace Guards, Snipers, Theron Elites, Theron Guards, Theron Sentinels, Savage Drones, Savage Grenadiers, Savage Grenadier Elites, Savage Hunters, Savage Marauders, Savage Theron, Skorges, Brumaks, Krylls, Sires, Swarm, SEAL Team Ricks, Council of Ricks, Evil Rick, Evil Morty, Guard Ricks, Guard Mortys, Worker Ricks, Commander in Chief Rick, SEAL Team Ricks, Mortytown Locos, Psychopath Morty, Big Morty, Big Morty's Body Guard Mortys, Toxic Rick, Toxic Morty, Galactic Federation, Orator of the Mantle, Yohnet Bounty Hunters, Forerunner Promethean Warriors, P.O.W., Erle 'Ginosee, Zombie Riders, Kamen Rider Dark Zombie, Vrak, Argus, Cronenbergs, Prince Vrekar, Shredder (TMNT 1987), Rocksteady (TMNT 1987), Bebop (TMNT 1987), Baxter Stockman (TMNT 1987), Z (TMNT 1987), Foot Soldiers (TMNT 1987), Alpha One, Krang (TMNT 1987), Rock Soldiers, General Traag, Sergeant Granitor, Rat King (TMNT 1987), Leatherhead (TMNT 1987), Slash (TMNT 1987), Metalhead (TMNT 1987), Pinky McFingers, Big Louie, Babyface "The Beaver" Cleaver, Wally Cleaver, Don Turtelli, Dr. Polidorius, Ray (TMNT 1987), Electrozapper, Wingnut, Screwloose, Groundchuck, Dirtbag, Chrome Dome, The Swatter/Jerry Spiegel, Professor Filo Sopho, Shreeka, Professor Cycloid, Tempestra, Scumbag, Antrax, Drakus/Berserko, Titanus (TMNT 1987), Amok, Highbeam, Magma, Overdrive, Ram Mystic, Raptor, Seizure, Synape. Lord Dregg (TMNT 1987), HiTech, Mung (TMNT 1987), TechnoGang and Batmen are working for the Rabbid Empire. *Erica Cerra, Alec Baldwin, Lisa Kudrow, Robbie Daymond, Daniel Benson, James Kirk, Mace Coronel, Dale Whibley, Jake Borelli, Michael Adamthwaite, Matt Ellis, Brent Miller, Nadji Jeter, Karan Brar, Kwesi Boakye, Grey Griffin, Lily Bowman, Lyndsy Fonseca, Jedidiah Goodacre, Ross Butler, Robbie Amell, Liliana Mumy, Hynden Walch, Veronica Dune, Cozi Zuehlsdorff, Andrew Francis, Jacob Hopkins, Maryke Hendrikse, Brittney Wilson, Nina Dobrev, Noah Gray-Cabey, Aubrey Joseph, Shameik Moore, Tye Sheridan, Scott Grimes, Sean Schemmel, Bryce Papenbrook, Doug Erholtz, Derek Stephen Prince, Kelly Sheridan, Elizabeth Gillies, Shannon Purser, Vasthy Mompoint, Paola Andino, Mohana Krishnan, Maria Quezada, Gail Soltys, Louriza Tronco, Mae Whitman, Laura Bailey, Catherine Taber, Michael Sinterniklaas, Terrell Ransom Jr., Pierce Cravens, Franz Drameh, Shawn Harrison, Echo Kellum, Ingrid Nilson, Britt McKillip, Melanie Minichino, David Myles Brown, Colton Haynes, Jack Moore, Brian Doe, Dylan Minnette and Simon Hill guest stars as Nila Ursulina, Lemn Kenagi, Chancellor Kimla, Malouki Lune, McCoy Lune, McFly Lune, RayRay Quins, Rahim Quins, Rashid Quins, Benito Tennyson, Bekele Tennyson, Benitez Tennyson, Rook Caleb, Rook Noah, Rook Okada, Gabi Tennyson, Gomez Tennyson, Ginla Tennyson, Kalark Levin, Kalsoom Levin, Karar Levin, Lily Mann, Lima Mann, Lidia Mann, Kasey Tennyson, Kniatt Tennyson, Kanney Tennyson, Raylola, Rikala, Rana, Abdu Albright, Almondo Alrbirght, Ahmad Albright, Coronado Daniels, Christian Daniels, Cadot Daniels, Elzain, Elsainla, Elkordi, Kelley Green, Kiki Green, Kell Green, Rook Singer, Rook Leanna, Rook Alexis, Eunilas, Eunily, Euniserla, Dorton Zembrovski, Dodson Zembrovski, Damas Zembrovski, Turner Moko, Tran Moko, Tang Moko, Ayala Highborn, Alvina Highborn, Aleisa Highborn, Ramos Cunningham, Roman Cunningham, Rahim Cunningham, Harrell Weinerman, Hudson Weinerman and Hernandez Weinerman. *Alpha 7 becomes Benson's robotic assistant. *Lincoln Loud becomes Zim and Gumball's buddy. *Morty Smith becomes Zim and Gumball's bestest buddy. *Lloyd Garmadon becoes Zim's Gumball's other buddy. *Patrick Star becomes Darwin's buddy. *Jay Walker becomes Darwin's other buddy. *Clyde McBride becomes Darwin's bestest buddy. *Rick Sanchez becomes Nicole's other friend. *Lana Loud becomes Louise's bestest friend. *Phoenixbot is joining Mordecai's Crew. *It is revealed that the park members have Ventara counterparts. *Mordecai disbanded his gang in the end. *Sonic, Lois, Bart, Jonny 2x4, Amy, Richard Watterson, Margaret and Eileen appear in the end, but have no dialogue. Video Clip Rick and Morty Season 3 Simple Rick's Wafers Gallery *The Gang Civil War 2/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United Category:Hour long episodes Category:Specials